


You're my flower

by AndromedaofOthys



Series: Diamond Heart AU [5]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boo Seungkwan is Whipped, Chwe Hansol | Vernon Being An Idiot, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sassy Boo Seungkwan, They're both whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 21:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: Alternate title: There are too many oblivious people here.Hansol's being a colossal idiot, Seungkwan a reckless one, but it all ends well... sort of. Meanwhile, MinBaekRon just like to cuddle and give each other blowjobs.





	You're my flower

**Author's Note:**

> Just... no. I am _not_ okay. Too freaking much. Song Title, plus Coupstagram, Woozigram and Shuagram activating/opening... no. Effing no. I am tired.  
>  _ **And yes, I cried when I listened to the damn song. Thanks boys, thanks.**_

_Rule #??: Romantic relationships must not affect your work in **Diamond Heart**. (unofficial rule)_

* * *

 

Seungkwan had been the first ‘innocent’ boy Seungcheol and Jonghyun had pulled into their orbit. A wide-eyed Jeju-born boy that came in Seoul to reach his dream of being an MC, he had no touch with the darkness that run the South Korea capital and the country in general. After failing his audition at _SM Entertainment_ , he had been in desperate need for a quick job, and he didn’t care too much where he would work, as long as he could live somewhere nearby and preferably with a roommate to split the fees.

Much to his luck, Jisoo had moved out of his and Hansol’s shared apartment to live above _Diamond Heart_ with Jeonghan and Seungcheol around that time. Tehnically, Hansol had no need for a roommate, his job at _Diamond Heart_ paid him well enough, but he had gotten used to having a roommate; so when Seungcheol asked him to accept the newest recruit, he said yes without thinking twice or seeing who was going to move in with him.

In retrospect, he shouldn’t have been so hasty. Now, to be fair, he and Seungkwan usually got along great: Seungkwan was loud, liked cleaning and didn’t mind hip-hop music playing at god-awful times of day, and Hansol was quiet, messy and never berated Seungkwan for singing all the time.

However, there was one tiny, tiny problem he had with Seungkwan, that had sparked numerous arguments in the past, which resulted in either Seungkwan stomping off to sleep over at Seokmin’s or Hansol crashing at Wonwoo’s.

Hansol had rather… inappropriate feelings for his roommate – as in, he wanted to have sex with him, and maybe date him – and did zip to confess.

However, it wasn’t really that simple. Seungkwan was one of the ‘flowers’: along with now-gone Doyoon and Chan, he had never sunken eyeballs-deep into the murky waters of the underground world, only hosting and occasionally booking a meeting between two interested parties at appropriate location. As such, he often held an idealized image of Hansol in his head: pro-hacker and bartender, who sometimes DJ-ed and rapped, and was all-around nice guy anyone would want for a boyfriend.

Of course, that was the truth, but not the entirety of it: Hansol was not just your run-of-a-mill hacker. He had connections and did jobs for so many criminal syndicates, he had to start using his Korean name to hide from those who had it out for him. Stealing, embezzling, cover-ups, government system crashes… oh, Vernon and Joshua had done them all, and now they were paying the price for their recklessness, hiding in the only neutral territory in South Korea.

Not that he minded working with Seungcheol and Jonghyun – in fact, he was glad to leave the keyboard and start earning money in a more conventional way – but involving himself with anyone would likely end up in that person getting killed sooner or later.

Too bad Seungkwan _wasn’t getting the fucking hint_.

“Nonnie,” Seungkwan whined, deliberately using the nickname based on his English name, knowing how much Hansol liked hearing it from his mouth. “C’mon, there’s this awesome musical next week, and Jeonghan _hyung_ ordered me to take a day off and let my vocals rest a bit.”

“I can’t go,” Hansol grumbled, desperately trying to think up a good excuse on the spot as to not go. “I have some work to do.”

“ _Aish_ , Vernonie,” Seungkwan attached himself like a limpet to Hansol’s arm, and Hansol had to fight the urge to squish him closer. “You never go out with me!”

“I never go out with anyone, Kwannie,” Hansol rebutted, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Like, anyone.”

“You should, Nonnie,” Seungkwan sighed and detached himself from the long-suffering Hansol. “You can’t spend your entire life in our apartment.”

 _Watch me_ , Hansol wanted to say, but bit his tongue and stayed silent on the matter.

“You can go with Seokkie or Chan,” Hansol suggested, feeling a bit bad when he saw a deep frown on his friend and roommate’s face. “I’m pretty sure one of them is also free.”

“But I wanted to go with _you_ , Nonnie,” Seungkwan huffed and stomped off, leaving Hansol to stand awkwardly in the middle of the backstage room, completely alone – everyone was busy with either cleaning before the closing or counting money.

“Ey, Sollie,” Aron peeked in. “Can you come over and help us settle the accounting book? Jisoo disappeared upstairs with Jeonghan and Seungcheol, and Wonwoo had a free night tonight.”

“Ugh, sure,” Hansol made a face at the information. He did not need to use too much of his imagination to think of reason why Jisoo would ditch the crew with exception of his boyfriends.

Unfortunately, settling the accounting book also meant counting money from the night’s hosts, which included talking with all of them about the money and experiences (while fairly short, blacklist did exist, and Jonghyun was anal about checking out every single of the patrons who had paid for the hosting service). That meant talking with Seungkwan too, who had the busy night – according to Mingyu, he had three customers, which meant triple the paperwork and time. Hansol, being the spectacular idiot he was, decided to leave that for last to delay the confrontation.

Needless to say, the result was annoyed Seungkwan and tired Hansol. Really, he was a colossal idiot.

“I have nothing to report,” Seungkwan huffed in annoyance when he spotted Hansol approaching with a bundle of papers. “And here’s the money.”

“I’m sorry, but we have to do this properly,” Hansol plopped into the chair next tot the table where Seungkwan was sipping something – gin tonic, judging by the smell. “Names, exact amount of money, impressions -”

“All of them are already in the book,” Seungkwan snapped, referring to the eighteen big binders where they kept the information on every patron who had requested a host for the night. “And really, nothing happened -”

“Jonghyun will have my head if I don’t do this right,” Hansol cut his roommate off. “Besides, I’ve heard Busan Police will be coming here soon too – do you really want them to start digging around here? _Burning Sun_ may be the juiciest piece of gossip, but we have enough shady people pass through to close us within five minutes if they find a single mistake!”

Hansol hated saying this, knowing one of Seungkwan’s older sisters had had a narrow miss with a creep in that club, but he had a job to do. Besides, it wasn’t like he wasn’t telling the truth: he had heard several police officers debate about raiding _Diamond Heart_ purely due to its association with the larger South Eastern criminal scene couple of days ago. Jisoo and Wonwoo had worked hard after he told them that, making sure there was nothing they could grab onto in case they came, and Aron and Minghao were ready to start working their connections magic if people started questioning the neutrality of _Diamond Heart_.

“ _Don’t_ mention that shithole, Chwe Vernon Hansol,” Seungkwan snarled, gripping the glass so tightly, his chuckles went pale. “Everything was pretty okay, no incidents. I talked and drank some wine with Taeyeon, cuddled with Jieqiong and spent half the night with my head in Seokkie’s lap because some hotshot manager from _SM_ wanted us two – they still have our files, even though they rejected us, can you believe that crap? – wanted us to play pretend boyfriends in front of some of the NCT boys, apparently for _educational_ purposes. _Aish_ , I’m so glad we charged him more because of that…”

Hansol’s blood slowly started to boil, even though he did his best to cool it down. He had no right to Seungkwan, and he knew there was nothing between the loud duo: Seokmin’s heart-eyes for Mingyu were not only obvious from the Mars, but also the subject of the currently longest-running bet in the club (formerly that title belonged to bet of when was Seungcheol finally going to work up the nerve to ask Jisoo to join him and Jeonghan in the relationship). He had nothing to fear from the two roleplaying for money, and he had no claim over Seungkwan.

And yet… the green monster in him reared up its head.

“Fine, anything else?”

Hansol knew he sounded short, but he needed to get away from Seungkwan before his emotions get stirred up even more and overrule his normally cool and rational mind.

“Nothing,” Seungkwan was just as short, and Hansol finally could wrap up everything and come back to his apartment… which he shared with Seungkwan.

Fuck.

* * *

 

Seungkwan was decidedly _not_ in a good mood, and no thanks to his idiot roommate.

When Jeonghan _hyung_ warned him Hansol would not be an easy catch – after all, it took him and Seungcheol _hyung_ nearly six months to build stable enough relationship with Jisoo _hyung_ to even think about bringing up dating to the table without Jisoo _hyung_ freaking out – he had not expected _this_ level of obstinacy. Heck, he had even consulted the younger of his two sisters, the master on everything and anything occult, to help him figure out where the problem laid.

“He’s an Aquarius, Kwannie,” his _noona_ laughed at him after getting his birthday. “Their stubbornness is second only to Capricorn’s, and they naturally have high defense shields when it comes to emotions. If I were you, I’d find an easier fish to catch.”

“No,” Seungkwan insisted. “It’s him or no one else, _noona_.”

Atthat time, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Hansol was not a natural with lies, but he could omit truth and fabricate stories like a pro swindler if you gave him enough time – in fact, it took Seungkwan a _month_ to realize Hansol deliberately avoided going out with him in the public. At first, it took him by surprise – Hansol had gotten into a brawl one night with a drunk homophobic outside the _Diamond Heart_ for slandering Jeonghan, and he had never shied to admit to anyone who asked he was bisexual, so being in the closet wasn’t the reason.

After that, he thought maybe his roommate was simply not attracted to him – which he tested thoroughly by bending over all the time, ‘accidentally’ forgetting his clothes and coming out the bathroom in the towel to retrieve them, stealing Hansol’s hoodies and jumpers and wearing indecently tight jeans and parading around in them. The tests conclusively proved that also wasn’t the case: Seungkwan almost felt bad for the number of times Hansol had dropped something, spilled and spat out liquid and plain out rushed out of the room because of him.

So, if it wasn’t denial or lack of attraction, what was the reason Hansol refused to do out with him, even for a friendly date?

He had no girlfriends or boyfriends (he had checked that as well by chatting up Jisoo and Mingyu), was bi and proud of it, and he really, really liked ogling his butt (and wasn’t _that_ a boost to Seungkwan’s ego, knowing he only needed to wriggle his hips a little to get Hansol flustered). Where the hell was the problem?

Seungkwan needed to know, and tonight was going to be that moment. True, he had a busy and not particularly pleasant shift as a host, but Hansol’s rudeness to him would be useful as ammunition for getting him to spill once he comes home.

That is, if he doesn’t chicken out and goes to Wonwoo’s to sleep – but Seungkwan took care of that as well. He had discreetly dissolved two sleeping pills in Wonwoo’s water before he went to his shift from his and Seokmin’s place; Seungkwan was sure his _hyung_ would not be able to answer Hansol’s calls or knocks, and Seokmin was under strict orders from Seungkwan not to let him in.

Thankfully, the backup proved to be unnecessary: about half an hour after Seungkwan arrived home, Hansol had also shown up, looking tired and harried.

“Damn NDAs and Jonghyun being anal-retentive about the paperwork…” He threw the keys on the kitchen and collapsed on the couch, toeing off the shoes and flinging the jacket away.

Seungkwan swallowed and turned away, trying to collect himself before he went in for the meat of the matter. Damn Hansol and his sheer white shirts that were so snug and see-through he could literally see the lines of his body!

“Nonnie…” After taking a deep breath, Seungkwan approached his roommate. He had the time to shower and take off his work clothes, and was currently draped in pink, slightly-too-large pink hoodie and thermo leggings. Hansol’s eyes followed his approach, glittering with confusion until Seungkwan promptly seated himself in Hansol’s lap. “Can we talk?”

Hansol stuttered, no understandable sounds leaving his mouth, but Seungkwan couldn’t focus on him right now – he was too busy trying to will his arousal away. Of course, he knew sitting in Hansol’s lap with his legs on either side of Hansol’s hips would get his roommate all flustered, but the reaction was very much mutual.

_Damn you, Vernonie!_

“S-s-sure, K-kwannie,” Hansol finally got the words out, and even though there was no light, Seungkwan could feel the heat of Hansol’s neck underneath his palms. “C-can you please -”

“No,” Seungkwan gave his abject best to sound sure and firm. “Because you always run away when I try to talk to you.”

“I -”

“You do, now shut up and let me do the talking,” Seungkwan interrupted his roommate before he lost the nerve. “Why are you ignoring me?”

“I’m not, though?” Hansol tilted his head looking genuinely confused, and Seungkwan had had _enough_.

“Like _hell_ you’re not,” Seungkwan hissed, leaning closer and gripping Hansol’s shoulders. The two were lined up perfectly, only millimeters separating their bodies, and the heat was rising at rapid speed. “I’ve been trying to spend more time with you outside work, went out of my way to find what we’d both enjoy, and you always shoot me down with the bullshit excuses you can’t even say convincingly! Do you want me to move out of here?”

“No!” Hansol denied, shaking his head rapidly. “Of course not Kwannie -”

“ _Then why the **fuck** are you doing this shit to me?!_”

Seungkwan had intended that sentence to sound a lot angrier, but in his fury he had accidentally ground his crotch against Hansol’s, so it ended up more of a moan than anything else.

Hansol froze underneath him, and Seungkwan bit his lip and closed his eyes. This was it. He had screwed up, and royally so. He’d better get off and salvage the situation while he –

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden tug on his hips, and he let out another moan when he felt Hansol’s hardened erection rub against his, collapsing onto his roommate’s chest.

“Fuck, Kwannie,” Hansol breathed into Seungkwan’s ear, grabbing his ass and squeezing it. Seungkwan nearly _squealed_ , his body suddenly too tight and hot for his skin. “I should be asking you that question. Tempting me all the time, making me think all those indecent thoughts… I was just trying to keep you safe, but you just _had_ to make my life extra difficult.”

“Safe from what?” Seungkwan breathed out, still not gone far enough to not register the outside world.

“My past,” Hansol nuzzled Seungkwan’s neck, peppering it with kisses. “People who’d love to put a bullet through my head. _Me._ ”

“Do I look like I give a damn?” Seungkwan hissed, trying to sit up properly, but Hansol held him flush.

“ _Stop. Moving. Dammit._ ”

Seungkwan moaned loudly – he had rubbed his erection against Hansol’s crotch again, and with him breathing down Seungkwan’s neck and squeezing Seungkwan’s ass… his mind was quickly losing the battle with his animal instincts.

“And God, stop moaning like you came out of porn movie, or I’m going to lose it,” Hansol’s breathing was unstable and spotty, just as turned on as Seungkwan.

“Well, what if I want you to?”

Seungkwan’s mind finally gave in – he would have another time to question Hansol. Right now, he just let go and yelped as Hansol picked up him princess style and carried him to his room, eyes darker than ever before.

* * *

 

“Idiot kid,” Aron sighed cuddling up to Minhyun, Dongho sprawled over their laps as he watched Hansol exit _Diamond Heart_. “He’s worse than you two were with me.”

“He has a lot more people out for his head,” Minhyun pointed out with a shrug. “Besides, if Seungkwan’s anything like you, he’ll wear him down like you did us.”

“You mean, by surprise-attacking you with my near-naked body?”

“Don’t remind me _hyung_ ,” Dongho yawned. “I can’t deal with a hard-on right now, I’m too tired.”

Aron blinked, and exchanged a conspiring look with Minyhun. Well, when Dongho put himself on the spot like _this…_ who were they to ignore it?

“We aren’t,” Minhyun sing-sang, hand gliding down Dongho’s unbuttoned shirt and hard planes of his stomach before reaching the zipper.

“Wait -” Even tired, Dongho was quickly catching on, and Aron kissed him to shut him up, and continued making out with them while Minhyun went to give their princess a blowjob.

 _And if you don’t deal with your shit soon Hansol, I will force you to,_ Aron thought smugly as he snogged the life out of one of his boyfriends. _We don’t have time for lovers’ spats._

 


End file.
